The present invention relates to emergency notification and response systems and, more particularly, to providing alerts to an emergency condition and guidance instructions to evacuate the area.
When a fire emergency occurs in a high rise building, it can be very hard to figure out where is the closest path to an exit. Similarly, for a building occupant that may be trapped from exiting the structure, it can be difficult to relay the trapped occupant's location to emergency response personnel.
Both of these circumstances can be especially true if a person may only be a visitor to the building.
As can be seen, there is a need for a method for determining a specific user location during an emergency situation so that the user may receive instructions for evacuating the area in the safest, most expeditious manner.